Empowered Zerbebuth
Empowered Zerbebuth (ゼルブブス改 also: Enhanced Zerbebuth, Powered Zerbebuth, or Zerbebuth-R) was an upgraded version of the original Zerbebuth model and was far more powerful as well. Empowered Zerbebuth was the first attempt at creating a Hyper-Zoanoid specifically engineered to counter all of the Guyvers attacks and abilities. To this end all of his own abilities are able to either counter or outright cancel most of the Guyvers own techniques. Equipped with High-Frequency Claws that vibrate at the same High-Frequency as the Guyver's High-Frequency Swords, a rapid fire Acidic Discharge, incredibly strong Crustacean Armor, a Force Negator and a super Powered Lens that's able to obliterate anything within it's path; this Hyper-Zoanoid truly is the Anti-Guyver Hyper-Zoanoid. He was voiced by Kenta Miyake in the anime series. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Plot' Empowered Zerbebuth was first introduced in the second Guyver novel.Amazon.co.jp This storyline was later adapted in the 2005 anime. Many years later (a different Hyper-Zoanoid not to be confused with original Hyper-Zoanoid Zerbebuth, who was killed much earlier on in the story) when Chronos was trying to re-obtained the stolen Guyver II F, a new, and much more powerful version of the older model Zerebebuth appeared. This massive Hyper-Zoanoid was upgraded to match a Guyver, and be self-reliant. During a trap laid out for her, he was hiding in the back of a semi truck, and surprise attacked her. He quickly gained the upper edge on her, and proved to be a formidable opponent. He negated all of her attacks, and nearly succeeded in capturing her. However, Valkyrie (Guyver II F) proved that brains outdo brawn, when she charged him, firing a Pressure Cannon down his throat and killing him. Empowered Zerebebuth had been modified specifically for Anti-Guyver combat. Internal Vibration Generators allowed him to adapt his armor in such a way that it became impervious to the Guyver's High Frequency Wave Vibration Blades and his Sonic Emitter. His right arm had been altered so that his three claws could lengthen into High- Frequency Claws at will. His Bio-Blaster on his forearms were removed and one single, perfectly aligned projection lens was placed on his left arm, creating a laser cannon of even greater power, which he boasted was as powerful as a Guyver's Mega-Smasher. 'Anime Only' Empowered Zerbebuth was introduced after Chronos had killed Guyver I and kidnapped Tetsuro Segawa. Zerbebuth had been re-optimized in order to become even more powerful than the Guyver. Empowered Zerbebuth mocks his rival Lisker, even thanking him for giving Chronos the data on the Guyver to make himself even more powerful than Lisker was. He even goes so far as to call him his "Former Rival." He was later called into action when Guyver I had fully regenerated, and started to rampage all through out the Japanese Branch's base. Suprisingly, Empowered Zerbebuth was able to hold himself off against a Guyver who was in "Self Defense Mode" (in which case, a Guyver attacks with everything it has, in order to preserve itself, and is unable to tell the difference between friend or foe). However, Empowered Zerbebuth was so eager to show off all o f his new found power, that he exhausted himself very quickly, without thinking about the consquences it would have on his body. Empowered Zerbebuth discovered, to his ruin, that his modifications (which, in his case, included a force field) consumed so much energy that he was exhausted very quickly. Guyver I then used the opportunity and cut off both of his arms, and cut through his body, horizontally. Later, he was found badly wounded by Oswald A. Lisker, who killed him without showing any remorse or sympathy by using his High Frequency Wave-Vibration Blades to cut him in half. 'Powers & Abilities' Empowered Zerbebuth was modified with much more powerful abilities and attacks: Crustacean Armor: Empowered Zerbebuth's armor was re-optimized to be even stronger than Zerbebuth's. Super-Strength: Empowered Zerbebuth is even stronger then it's predecessor, but it is not known how much stronger it is. Acidic Discharge: Empowered Zerbebuth's corrosive acid is even more acidic than it was before and he is able to fire it more rapidly, making it almost as fast as the Guyver's Head Beam. ﻿''' '''Force Negator: Empowered Zerbebuth was able to negate the attacks of the Guyver's Pressure Cannon, Sonic Emitter, and High-Frequency Wave Vibration Blades by vibrating his spikes all over his body at a higher speed then what the Guyver was outputting. These vibrations would distrupt the vibrations of the Guyver's attack, and negate it entirely, until it was cancelled out. Shield Generator: Empowered Zerbebuth was able to create a small Barrier, around himself, (in the 2005 series) in order to protect himself from the Guyver's more powerful attacks. However, maintaining it drastically reduces Empowered Zerbebuth's Bio-Energy supply and will quickly exhaust him. High-Frequency Wave Vibration Claws: Empowered Zerbebuth's right arm was reprocessed so that he could lengthen his claws, at will, in order to fight off the Guyver's High-Frequency Wave Vibration Swords. These three claws vibrate at the same High-Frequency as the Guyver's Blades and emit a red glow. Empowered Lens: Empowered Zerbebuth had only one Bio-Blaster, a giant lens, on his left arm. However, the blast is so powerful, that it is able to pass through buildings for hundreds of yards and Empowered Zerbebuth has even boasted that it is more powerful then the Guyver's Mega-Smasher, though this is not true, as though the Power Lens is indeed incredibly powerful it does not put out 100 megawatts of raw power as the Mega-Smasher does. The Empowered Lens, fires a massive blast that fires straight and is also surrounded by a zig-zag like second blast, confusing his opponents in the processes. The blast itself emits a green glow. 'Trivia' *Height 225 cm Weight 271 kg. *Empowered Zerbebuth's model still seems to be based off of a crustacean like crab or lobster. Category:Zoanoids Category:Characters